El manual infalible del BFT para conquistar a la chica de sus sueños
by Ghostpen94
Summary: El día de hoy, tiene en sus manos el Manual infalible del BFT para conquistar a la chica de sus sueños. Hemos decidido ocupar nuestra vasta experiencia en los temas del amour para que Antonio pueda salir con Emma. ADVERTENCIA: Los resultados pueden variar, pero es su culpa por hacernos caso. -La imagen no es mia- SpaBel Week Día 2: Compañía


Manual infalible del BFT para conquistar a la chica de tus sueños.

Prólogo:

Hallo! Aquí el asombroso Gilbert reportándose y trayéndoles su dosis de asombrosidad diaria. El día de hoy, tiene en sus manos el Manual infalible del BFT para conquistar a la chica de sus sueños –el título largo lo vuelve aún más asombroso, no como yo pero casi– para que no se diga que el increíble BFT solo piensa en sus integrantes y no en las pobres almas menos agraciadas que hay por ahí. Este libro está escrito por mí, su albino favorito y por mis mejores amigos. ¡Saluden zánganos!

 _Bonjour~ Mi nombre es Francis y como bien dijo mi amigo, el que es un verdadero zángano porque vive del dinero de su hermano, he decidido ocupar mi vasta experiencia en los temas del amour para poner en sus manos este sencillo decálogo para que la señorita de sus sueños y fantasías termine en su cama Honhonhon~ Así pues, para probar la efectividad de mis instrucciones, mi amigo Antonio, las llevará a cabo con la señorita Emma._

 **¿Ah? ¿Y yo por qué? Ehm… déjenme presentarme, Hola, soy Antonio y… no creo que esto sea una buena idea, es decir, no creo que el manual sea malo pero quizás deberíamos usar otro conejillo de indias, no quisiera arruinar mi relación con Emm… este… no estoy diciendo que sus pasos a seguir no sean buenos, solo que quizás deberían investigar más antes de publicar un libro. No pueden mentirle así a la gente.**

 _Y por eso es que eres pobre, mon ami. Y en primer lugar ¿de quién fue la idea de contratar un capturista japonés para escribir nuestro manual? … no está escribiendo todo lo que decimos ¿verdad? Lo digo porque no deja de teclear…_

Nein, debe estar preparando sus dedos para las cosas importantes que deben ir en el libro. En todo caso, Antonio, todos saben que estás locamente enamorado de ella así pues empecemos. Este es el decálogo para ser un buen pretendiente y que la chica que lo tiene estúpidamente enamorado, como a nuestro amigo español, caiga rendida a sus pies.

ADVERTENCIA: Los resultados pueden variar, pero es su culpa por hacernos caso. No nos hacemos responsables por lágrimas, intoxicación alcohólica, peleas, divorcios, uso indebido de cloroformo para sedar a la pobre chica que no tiene la culpa de su obsesión con ella, etc. Consérvese a temperatura ambiente. No se deje al alcance de los niños. No se administre a mujeres embarazadas o casadas a menos de que quiera que el marido le tumbe los dientes a golpes.

* * *

Regla número 1: Cada que hables con ella, mírala a los ojos y sonríe.

Situación: Antonio Fernández Carriedo es un chico pobretón que quiere conquistar a Emma Vanderhoeven, una de las chicas más ricas de la escuela. Y digo rica en el sentido de que tiene mucho dinero, no por otra cosa, pervertidos. Bueno, la verdad es que si es muy sexy, la has visto con la falda de la escuela ¿verdad Toño? ¿No te dan ganas de…? ¡AUCH! Ok, ya me callo…

 _Eres un insensible, Gilbert. Ahora ve, Antoine, ella está ahí sentada en la cafetería, solo platica de algo cotidiano y siempre mírala a los ojos, que por cierto ¡qué ojos tan lindos tiene! ¡De un verde encantador! Ah sí y sonríe._

 **Ok…**

Antonio salió de detrás del arbusto donde se escondían y caminó lentamente hacia la cafetería. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, las manos le sudaban impresionantemente y las piernas le temblaban tanto que apenas podía caminar.

-Este… hola Emma-la saludó con una mueca nerviosa que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de Francis, la miró a los ojos en todo momento- ¿Me puedo sentar?

-Oh hola Antonio, claro, adelante…-dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa que definitivamente terminó por poner más nervioso al pobre español que se sentó sin darse cuenta de que en la silla frente a la chica alguien había tirado un helado de chocolate-¿Ocurre algo?-el ibérico sintió el frío en la retaguardia y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

-Ehm… no, estoy bien…-respondió él con una leve sonrisa torcida por el frío que lo invadió. Se sentía húmedo y pegajoso, pero no podía pararse y salir corriendo, ella se daría cuenta de que es un idiota…-¿Y qué tal todo con las clases?

-Pues hasta ahora sin problemas, saqué muy buena calificación en historia y en literatura, me fue mejor de lo que esperaba en física y química así como en biología-comentó la rubia mientras comía un poco de gelatina. Le ofreció una probada al castaño pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado en no vomitar de los nervios que negó con la cabeza- en matemáticas aún tengo algunos problemas y el inglés también me cuesta trabajo.

-Pero, eres la mejor en Educación Artística, bailas muy bien… digo, no es que te haya visto bailar es que… como compartimos clase… ehm…-el español comenzó a ponerse nervioso y terminó balbuceando mientras su cara se ponía sumamente roja. La chica lo observó preocupada y halagada por sus cumplidos.

-¿Y qué tal tus calificaciones, Antonio?-preguntó ella dulcemente antes de comer otro poco de gelatina. El ibérico estaba al borde del colapso nervioso pero se obligó a seguir hablando mientras observaba esos brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes que hacían que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos y…

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Mis calificaciones jeje!-Antonio regresó a la realidad con un parpadeo y desvió la mirada- Ehm… pues ahí voy jeje –claro que no le iba a decir que por estar observándola todas las clases no anotaba nada en su cuaderno y había reprobado casi todas sus materias.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a entrar a los salones, la joven se levantó y él rápidamente se ofreció a acompañarla al salón. La felicidad de que ella le dijo que sí, se disolvió cuando Sadiq comenzó a burlarse de que se había sentado en el helado. Emma rió divertida mientras el ibérico deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento.

Conclusión: Muy bien, creo que hay que modificar un poco el título.

Regla número 1: Cada que hables con ella, mírala a los ojos y sonríe… ¡pero fíjate en dónde te sientas para no hacer el ridículo de tu vida frente a ella!

* * *

Regla número 2: Evita responder con "ok", monosílabos, onomatopeyas o cualquier otra respuesta corta que la haga pensar que no la escuchas.

Situación: Toñito y Emma están sentados en la misma mesa en el laboratorio de química. Es una suerte que la profesora los haya escogido como equipo. Esperemos que Antoine recuerde la segunda regla y no vuelva a meter la pata como la regla anterior.

-Muy bien, pueden comenzar-dijo la profesora de química después de escribir el procedimiento de la práctica del día en el pizarrón. El español asintió y comenzó a sacar todos los ingredientes mientras que la joven sacaba la cristalería. Una vez que todo estuvo en la mesa, comenzaron a mezclar los distintos compuestos.

-Me agrada trabajar contigo, Antonio-dijo la rubia con una suave sonrisa causando que el contrario le devolviera la sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. Emma comenzó a poner varias sales en vasos de precipitado mientras el moreno estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo el nombre de la belga en una hoja de papel con un químico que parecía tinta invisible.

El chico estaba tan metido en su tarea que no la escuchó cuando ella le pidió que encendiera el mechero, tan solo hizo un ruido con la boca. La rubia intentó ver qué hacía pero él no la dejó así que infló sus delicadas mejillas, demostrando molestia. Francis al ver esto se golpeó la frente y le lanzó una bola de papel para recordarle la regla número dos.

-Oh claro, lo siento, Em…-dijo él dejando su dibujo invisible a un lado, la rubia suspiró pero lo perdonó y mientras esperaban a que la preparación terminara de hervir, el ibérico trató de hacerle la conversación-¿Y qué te gusta hacer, Emma?

-Pues me gusta preparar postres, me encanta pintar, de hecho mi hermano y yo compartimos esa afición y ambos tenemos varios cuadros en la casa-comentó la chica pero el castaño solo le contestaba con "ajá"- ¿Estás bien, Toño?-demasiado tarde, el español se había perdido en sus ojos de nuevo y no parecía tener los pies en la tierra.

-Es un idiota-dijo Gilbert al ver eso y volvió a lanzarle otra bola de papel pero ésta le cayó a la rubia que volteó confundida y eso le dio la oportunidad a Antonio para regresar al mundo de los vivos. Tanto el albino como el francés saludaron incómodos a la muchacha antes de volver a enfrascarse en su práctica.

-Lo siento, Emma… no sé en qué estaba pensando-comentó el moreno tratando de arreglar las cosas pero en ese momento empezó a reaccionar el compuesto que estaba al fuego y ambos tuvieron que enfocarse en eso. Cuando sonó la campana, el español se levantó de la mesa, se disculpó y agarró sus cosas, olvidando su dibujo invisible.

Conclusión: No te pierdas en sus ojos porque empiezas a balbucear como estúpido.

* * *

Regla número 3: No dejes que ella pague al menos las primeras 3 citas.

 **¿No debería invitarla a salir primero? Porque digo ¿cómo vamos a tener una cita si no la invito a salir?**

Regla número 3: Invítala a salir y no dejes que ella pague al menos las primeras 3 veces.

 **Mejor… pero ¿cómo se supone que la invite si no tengo dinero? Uhm… quizás podría invitarla a mi departamento a comer… ¿Es muy pronto para invitarla a mi departamento? Bueno, no conozco bien las reglas de la primera cita, además capaz que estamos haciendo aquí conjeturas y ni siquiera acepta salir conmigo… Bueno, no lo sabré a menos de que le pregunte. Quizás pueda vender algo para poder invitarla al cine… Gracias por escucharme, Kiku, eres un excelente consejero.**

Podríamos robarle dinero a mein bruder… no creo que se dé cuenta. Ok, ok, mala idea.

Situación: El idiota enamorado está esperando a que termine la clase de matemáticas para invitar a la chica. La va a abordar en el estacionamiento antes de que se vaya.

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de la clase. Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, Antonio lanzó descuidadamente sus libros a su mochila y salió corriendo detrás de la rubia pero por culpa de un italiano sureño que le puso el pie, cayó estrepitosamente sobre ella.

-¡Emma! ¡Lo siento demasiado!-exclamó avergonzado ayudándole a ponerse de pie. La belga se frotó la cabeza, algo adolorida pero sonrió levemente. Los nervios atacaron al ibérico que comenzó a tartamudear- ¿T-te gus-gustaría ir a co-comer conmi-migo?

-Oh eso es muy lindo, Toño-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras sus redondeadas mejillas se teñían de un rosa tan lindo que le robó el aliento al moreno- Me encantaría

-¡¿De verdad?!-exclamó él emocionado y ya estaba a punto de irse corriendo cuando la chica lo detuvo para preguntarle dónde se verían- ¡Ah claro! Soy tonto jeje ehm… ¿Nos vemos mañana en la Plaza Cristal?-la joven asintió y otra sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en los labios españoles- ¡Hasta mañana, Emma!

Situación 2: Antoine y Emma se encuentran sentados en un hermoso restaurante en la plaza frente a los cines. Se ven adorables Honhonhon~ La belga trae un hermoso vestido verde que resalta sus ojos, le va a causar un infarto a nuestro pobre enamorado. Sindrome de Stendhal ¿dónde?

Nosotros estamos sentados un par de mesas más lejos porque Antonio nos pidió que viniéramos a apoyarlo ¿verdad Kiku? Dijo claramente "No se atrevan a acercarse a la Plaza o les romperé la cara", es obvio que desea que estemos aquí, solo que nos lo suplicó en código jeje. Shh, Kiku, no hagas tanto ruido tecleando, nos va a ver.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado venir conmigo-comentó Antonio mientras retorcía las manos debajo de la mesa por los nervios- Espero no estar arruinando tu tarde de sábado jeje

-Oh no, para nada, Toño, me encanta estar contigo… quiero decir… gracias por haberme invitado-dijo ella sonrojándose y bajó la mirada a la mesa justo cuando llegó el mesero. Ambos ordenaron y el mesero se fue. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó una canción romántica por todo el restaurante causando un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

-Ehm… esto… ¿y qué música te gusta?-preguntó el castaño tratando de romper el silencio. La rubia le sonrió y le preguntó si ahora sí le pondría atención- ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que… -"me perdí en tus ojos" pensó él sonrojado- tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza pero ahora tienes mi total atención.

-Bueno, me gusta escuchar de todo un poco, de hecho sé tocar el saxofón así que práctico en las tardes-Emma observó al ibérico y le sonrió levemente- según escuché, tocas muy bien la guitarra ¿no es así?-el moreno asintió, sorprendido de que ella supiera eso- Tal vez un día podríamos tocar ¿qué te parece?

-Me encantaría-respondió Antonio justo cuando llegó el mesero. Ambos comenzaron a comer mientras seguían platicando de temas comunes como libros y las vacaciones que estaban en puerta. Cuando terminaron de comer, la chica agradeció la comida con una sonrisa- No hay de qué, cuando quieras.

-Jeje para la próxima me toca pagar ¿eh?-Ambos salieron del restaurante y el castaño la acompañó al estacionamiento donde la rubia subió a su auto-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –el español negó con la cabeza y ella se fue. Rápidamente regresó al restaurante y le agradeció al gerente su ayuda. Ahora se quedaría hasta tarde lavando los trastes del resto del día para pagar la comida.

Conclusión: Antonio va a perder las huellas digitales si la vuelve a invitar a comer las tres veces reglamentarias que él tiene que pagar. ¡Oh no! ¡Nos vio! ¡CORRAN!

* * *

Regla número 4: _Regálale flores y chocolates solo por el hecho de ser como es._

 **Tú quieres dejarme en la calle ¿verdad, Bonnefoy? Seguramente está acostumbrada a recibir chocolates de la mejor calidad y ni siquiera sé que flores le gustan. Las rosas son muy comunes, tal vez pueda regalarle margaritas o claveles. Y en cuanto al chocolate, trataré de ahorrar.**

Situación: Ha pasado un mes desde que Antonio comenzó a implementar nuestro maravilloso manual. Creemos que ha funcionado, al menos ella le habla más que de costumbre. Ahora, Toño finalmente pudo comprarle unos chocolates rellenos de avellana y unos hermosos claveles. El pobre español está temblando mientras espera de pié al lado del auto de la chica.

-¿Antonio? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la belga al verlo al lado de su auto en el estacionamiento. Sin poder decir nada, el moreno le entregó las flores y los chocolates- Oh muchas gracias, Toño. ¡Qué lindo detalle! Pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

-Ehm… lo sé, pero pensé en regalártelos-dijo él con una amplia sonrisa antes de notar como la nariz de la chica comenzaba a ponerse roja- ¿Em? ¿Estás resfriada? Tienes la nariz un poco roja…

Conclusión: Investiga antes si es alérgica a las flores… y al parecer también debes investigar si la chica es alérgica a la avellana. Creo que no irá a la escuela hasta la próxima semana. No te sientas mal, Toño… fue un pequeño error de cálculo… ya no llores, no creo que te odie jeje

* * *

Regla número 5: Asegúrate de que ella sepa quiénes son tus amigos y viceversa

¿Están seguros de esto? Esta regla no suena asombrosa, ¿por qué la propusiste, Francis? Bueno, como sea, el asombroso yo se apiadará de Antonio y aceptará conocer a Emma y a sus amigas. Sí, prometo no decir nada estúpido. Prometo no hacer ruidos molestos ni interrumpir sus conversaciones. Prometo… ¿A qué te refieres con que hablo mucho y tiendo a acaparar las conversaciones? ¡¿Qué estás insinuando, Carriedo?! ¡Tal vez no quiera que me presentes con ella si sigues con esa actitud!... ¡NO SOY UNA DRAMA QUEEN!

Situación: Feliciano, un amigo común va a dar una pequeña fiesta en su casa. Emma estará ahí con sus amigas y el italiano invitó a Antonio, quién llevará a sus queridos amigos para que la rubia se sienta parte de su mundo. Oh y es obvio que el italiano invitó al capturista japonés.

-Ve~ Gracias por venir-dijo el menor de los italianos cuando el BFT se presentó ante su puerta. Los dejó pasar tranquilamente, guiándolos a la mesa de los bocadillos y las bebidas antes de regresar a platicar con Ludwig.

-¡Mira! ¡Comida gratis!-exclamó el albino y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre los bocadillos cuando el ibérico vio a Emma platicando con dos amigas al otro lado de la habitación- nein! ¡No te interpongas entre la comida y yo o te mataré!

-Cállate, Gilbert-le espetó el moreno sujetando a su amigo de la camisa y lo arrastró a donde estaban las chicas junto con Francis-Hola Emma. ¡Qué buena fiesta! Este… creo que no había tenido el gusto de presentarte a mis amigos, son Gilbert y Francis.

-Hola, Toño. ¡Qué gusto encontrarte!-comentó la rubia y saludó a ambos de beso antes de presentar a sus amigas- Ellas son Elizaveta y Yekaterina-justo en ese momento, la húngara los miró y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver al albino.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo lanzándose miradas de profundo desprecio. Al parecer ambos tomaban clases de boxeo de manera extracurricular y eran rivales- ¡¿Quién te invitó?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

Mientras Antonio trataba de evitar que su amigo siguiera molestando a la castaña, Francis se puso a hablar alegremente en francés con la belga. Yekaterina observaba la escena algo confundida pero saludó al ibérico con un beso en la mejilla antes de notar que ardía de celos por lo bien que se estaba llevando Emma con el galo.

Conclusión: Es bueno que tus amigos conozcan a la chica de tus sueños pero no dejes que los celos terminen la velada y mucho menos dejes que el albino idiota se acerque al alcohol porque la fiesta terminará mal.

* * *

Regla número 6: De vez en cuando planea una salida sorpresa.

 _Ya me disculpé, Antoine. Te juro que yo no tengo ningún interés en ella, al contrario, estábamos hablando de ti. Sí, ya sé que tú no sabes francés y por eso pensaste que le estaba coqueteando pero en realidad me dijo que pensaba que eras lindo. Creo que nuestro manual está funcionando de manera satisfactoria. Ya te dio su dirección, ve e invítala de improviso… y ésta vez, nada de claveles._

Situación: Estamos frente a la casa de Emma. Antonio acaba de bajar del auto con un diminuto ramo de tres rosas rojas. Se acerca a la puerta y, después de dudarlo por un momento, decide tocar.

-Ok… relájate… todo está bien…-se dijo así mismo tratando de relajarse cuando de pronto notó que abrían la puerta- Ten Emma, son para ti…-le entregó las flores a la persona que abrió. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no era la rubia. Era un joven alto, de parados cabellos dorados y una severa mirada esmeralda.

-Así que tu eres el blandengue que está coqueteando con mi hermana ¿eh?-gruñó Vincent molesto y su mirada asesina hizo retroceder al español que tan solo balbuceó, tratando de defenderse- Sí te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana, haré que te tragues estas flores ¿entendido? ¡Lárgate!

-Este… si claro… solo que… bueno, me parece algo exagerado que…-el ibérico trataba por todos los medios convencer al holandés de que reconsiderara la decisión de no dejarlo acercarse a su hermana, pero el color abandonó el rostro español cuando lo vio sacar una escopeta- ¡YA ME VOY! ¡YA ME VOY!

Se escuchó un balazo al aire y Antonio salió corriendo rumbo al auto. Francis aceleró una vez que subió y se alejaron rápidamente cuando escucharon un segundo balazo al aire.

Conclusión: Las citas sorpresa son una buena idea… ¡SI LA CHICA NO TIENE UN HERMANO PSICÓPATA QUE PUEDE VOLARTE LA CABEZA SI TE ACERCAS A SU HERMANA!

* * *

Regla número 7: Dale tu chaqueta o abrigo cuando tenga frío.

 **No sé si valga la pena arriesgar el pellejo de esta manera. Si Vincent se entera que la invité a comer, me despellejará vivo, yo lo sé. Vi la maldad en sus ojos… Está bien, está bien… Emma vale la pena, toda la pena del mundo. Le preguntaré si tiene algo que hacer mañana…**

Situación: Toñito tomatito está terminando de preparar la cena mientras espera a que ella llegue a su departamento. Es un hermoso día de verano. Nosotros estamos escondidos en la habitación de huéspedes para servir de apoyo por si algo se sale de control. Sí, también nos dio de comer y Kiku tiene unos excelentes binoculares que nos servirán para ver mejor.

-Más les vale que se queden callados ¿entendieron?-dijo el español mirando a sus amigos justo cuando sonó el timbre. Nervioso, caminó hacia la puerta. Emma estaba ahí con un hermoso vestido rojo y un pastel en las manos. La invitó a pasar y agradeció el pastel. Mientras ella se sentaba, observando el pequeño departamento ajeno, el moreno guardó el pastel en el refrigerador y sirvió dos platos de ensalada como entrada-¿Qué tal el viaje, Em?

-Muy tranquilo, Tonio, al ser sábado, no hay muchos autos-comentó ella y sonrió al ver que el castaño había acomodado la ensalada de tal manera que parecía una flor- Vaya, es muy lindo, eres un gran artista.

-Jejeje gracias-comentó él y le ofreció aderezo. Mientras comían, una suave música de flamenco se escuchaba de fondo- Ehm… también quería disculparme por lo de la semana pasada, espero que tu hermano no te haya hecho pasar un mal rato por mi visita sorpresa.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Vinny puede ser algo sobreprotector pero es una persona muy gentil en realidad-dijo ella para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Sí claro, gentilmente quería meterle a Toño un tiro por el…-De todos modos, me dio las flores, muchas gracias, me gustan mucho las rosas rojas jeje.

-¡Me sorprende que no las haya tirado a la basura!-exclamó sorprendido pero sonrió, agradeciendo el gesto. Cuando terminaron la ensalada, el ibérico le sirvió su especialidad: Pulpo a la Vizcaína con un poco de paella para acompañar- Espero que te gusten los pescados y mariscos jeje.

-Me encantan-respondió la rubia y comenzó a comer con entusiasmo mientras el moreno le dedicaba declaraciones de matrimonio mentalmente. Gilbert se había aburrido de observarlos y se había quedado dormido mientras Francis sonreía emocionado por el amor que fluía en la habitación.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se dirigieron a la sala para ver una película. El español preparó palomitas y ambos se sentaron muy juntitos en el sillón. En un momento, mientras veían una película de comedia, sus manos se encontraron en el bote de palomitas y ambos se sonrojaron, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Jejeje lo siento, fue mi culpa…-Antonio se despeinó, nervioso mientras sentía como su corazón latía desbocado por ese sencillo gesto. La belga negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

El tiempo se fue volando y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya era bastante tarde y estaba lloviendo. La chica había olvidado su chaqueta en casa por lo que el ibérico se apresuró a darle la suya. Emma la aceptó, mientras otro sonrojo recorría sus mejillas. El español la acompañó a su auto con un paraguas y se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla. Antonio sonreía tanto que le dolían las mejillas.

Conclusión: Una de las mejores reglas de todo el manual, lástima que la chica en cuestión tenga un hermano pirómano. No te preocupes, Toño, ella prometió reponértela lo más pronto posible…

* * *

Regla número 8: Acércate despacio, abrázala por detrás y dale un beso en el cuello.

 **¿No es un poco apresurado este paso? Apenas llevamos cinco citas y pudieron haber sido seis de no ser por Vincent… pero aún así me parece algo apresurado. Ya sé que dijiste que fuera un beso en el cuello o en la mejilla si me sentía muy inseguro, pero no creo que sea una buena idea… bueno, está bien ¿qué podría salir mal?**

Situación: El cazador español encontró a su presa en la biblioteca. La presa está sola mientras estudia para los exámenes. ¡Oh, se ha levantado de la silla! ¡Va por uno de los libros de física! ¡Ahora es cuando, ataca a la presa! Ya sé, ya sé, Gilbert, no es un ciervo, es una mujer… ¡anda ve o perderás la oportunidad!

El castaño se acercó "casualmente" por el pasillo donde Emma estaba. La rubia estaba parada de puntitas tratando de alcanzar uno de los libros de hasta arriba. El moreno estaba a punto de dárselo cuando lo alcanzó y comenzó a hojear el índice para ver si era el que quería. Antonio se acercó lentamente por detrás procurando no hacer ruido.

Le sudaban las manos y, temblando de pies a cabeza, rodeó la cintura de la joven para acercarse y besar su cuello. Lo que no esperó fue la reacción brusca de ella pues la asustó. La chica lanzó la cabeza para atrás, rompiéndole la nariz al español. El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar y la pobre rubia tuvo que llevarlo a la enfermería mientras se disculpaba una y mil veces. Mientras la enfermera le acomodaba el tabique, nunca soltó la mano del ibérico.

Conclusión: Esta regla es un poco riesgosa, pero la ruptura de nariz puede tener sus beneficios si la chica que se queda a acompañarte en la enfermería toda la noche.

* * *

Regla número 9: En el momento más inesperado del día, llámale para decirle que estás pensando en ella.

 **¿Pero y si me contesta Vincent? Me dijo que se le cayó el celular y se le rompió, el fin de semana irá a comprar otro. Mientras tanto me dio el teléfono de su casa. ¡¿Y si me contesta Vincent?! ¡Uno nunca sabe! ¡Podría rastrear la llamada y encontrar mi departamento y matarme mientras duermo! ¡Está bien, ya voy! ¡Ya estoy marcando el número, joder!**

Situación: El pequeño ibérico está en su departamento muriendo de ganas por escuchar la voz de la belga pero apenas salieron el día anterior y no quiere parecer muy insistente. Un buen pretendiente secreto no debe ser tan asfixiante.

-Claro, porque llamarle a su casa no es asfixiarla-dijo Gilbert mientras comía palomitas, tendido en el sillón del español.

-Me parece un lindo gesto-comentó Francis con una sonrisa soñada mientras Antonio esperaba en la línea a que le contestaran- Además Kiku lo aprueba, ¿qué podría salir mal? … ya sé que cada que decimos esa frase, algo sale mal, pero tengo un buen presentimiento ¿sabes?

-¿Bueno?-contestó el moreno al escuchar que descolgaban el teléfono. Estaba retorciendo su crucifijo entre sus manos, esperando que Vincent no contestara- ¿Emma? ¿Eres tú? Soy Antonio…

-No entiendes ¿verdad? –gruñó el holandés en la línea y el castaño se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Comenzó a balbucear nuevamente antes de que el rubio lo callara bruscamente- Otro intento por acercarte a mi hermanita y juro que te rastrearé… nadie encontrará tu cadáver ¿me escuchaste?

-Sí… fuerte y claro-lloriqueó Toño y estuvo a punto de colgar cuando escuchó los gritos de Emma en el teléfono. Al parecer la rubia estaba discutiendo con su hermano acerca de que intentara alejar al español. Unos minutos después, se escuchó su voz en el teléfono.

-Hola, Tonio. Lamento que mi hermano te haya contestado de esa manera pero no esperaba tu llamada-la voz ajena se escuchaba animada y dulce. El castaño sonrió de inmediato al escucharla y se disculpó- No te preocupes, ¿hay algún motivo especial para tu llamada?

-Oh es que yo estaba pensando en ti… es decir… vi que acaban de inaugurar una pista de patinaje en la Plaza Cristal-dijo el mayor apresuradamente mientras sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo por la vergüenza-¿quieres ir conmigo el viernes?

-¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!-la rubia aceptó cuando antes con un tono emocionado- No sabía que supieras patinar. Jeje será muy divertido, hace mucho que no patino y me encantaría estar contigo.

-¡A mí también me encanta estar contigo!-exclamó él emocionado. Platicaron por otro rato antes de que la voz de Vincent los interrumpiera, entonces la belga se despidió con una sonrisa- Claro…bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Cuídate.

-Igualmente, Tonio. Te quiero-dijo ella apresuradamente antes de colgar. El español se quedó congelado antes de gritar de alegría, derribando la mesa del teléfono por la emoción.

Conclusión: Aunque al principio la llamada sorpresa no funcione como se esperaba, definitivamente es una regla 100% recomendable.

* * *

Regla número 10 y la más importante de todas: Evitar a toda costa que ella se dé cuenta de que uno está en la baba.

 **¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS PONE LA REGLA MÁS IMPORTANTE AL FINAL?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON ESTO ANTES?! ¡SI DE ALGO LE SIRVEN ESOS ENORMES Y HERMOSOS OJOS VERDES QUE TIENE ES QUE SON PARA DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ELLA! Esto es una catástrofe… debe saberlo desde hace meses… ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿Declararme? Pero… ¿y si me dice que no? … joder, está bien, lo haré… pero si me rechaza, les meteré su dichoso manual por el…**

Situación: El conejillo de indias está más nervioso que nunca. Se encuentra de pie en la entrada de la pista de patinaje mientras espera a que su bella princesa llegue. Nosotros estamos escondidos entre las gradas para darles algo de privacidad, pero Francis ya habló con los encargados del lugar para prepararles una sorpresa a nuestros enamorados.

-"No dejes que ella sepa que estás en la baba" –repetía para sí mientras esperaba a que la joven llegara- ¿Cómo es que no fueron capaces de decírmelo antes? Se esperaron hasta ahora para dejarlo claro, obviamente son una bola de idiotas…

-Hola, Tonio-lo saludó la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a la pista. Mientras platicaban, se colocaron los patines y entraron junto con todas las demás personas presentes. Emma patinaba muy bien, Antonio también patinaba bien pero no como ella.

Llevaban media hora patinando cuando de pronto, una voz en los altavoces llamó la atención de todos mientras las luces de la pista cambiaban a un rosa suave y una canción romántica sonaba de fondo.

-Muy bien, ahora todos tomen a sus parejas porque es la hora romántica Honhonhon~-dijo el francés en los altavoces- solo déjense llevar por la música y que el amour los guíe.

Mientras el español maldecía mentalmente a sus amigos, tomó las manos de la chica para detenerse en el centro de la pista. La rubia lo miró con la confusión brillando en sus ojos verdes.

-Emma… sé que nos conocemos de toda la vida y que solo llevamos varios meses teniendo un trato más cercano…-comenzó él mirándola a los ojos- Y pues… quiero decirte que me gustas mucho…

-¡Oh Tonio! Estaba esperando que lo dijeras-la rubia emocionada lo abrazó y ambos se unieron en un tímido beso lleno de amor.

Conclusión: El manual es todo un éxito. La chica cayó en los brazos del español gracias a nuestros consejos.

 **En realidad luego me dijo que ella estaba enamorada de mí desde la secundaria.**

Detalles sin importancia. Compre este libro. Le garantizamos que valdrá cada centavo.


End file.
